


...Really Sun?

by LexiAchieves



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fem!Neptune, Fem!Sun - Freeform, Genderswap, M/M, What is this?, i'm actual trash, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun got in trouble...again. Neptune has to bail her out...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Really Sun?

**Author's Note:**

> Uh....I have no excuse for this. I just really like the thought of Sun and Neptune as females okay? Judge free zone here. I hope you enjoy it, as always, kudos and comments mean a lot. Thanks for reading! <3

Sun sighed, flicking a piece of her curly blonde hair out of her eyes. This sucked. She groaned, rubbing her hands over her face, looking down at the many scrapes and scars that covered them.

“You really should be more careful Sunny; no man likes a woman with scarred hands.”

Sun scoffed at the remembrance of her mother.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right mom, men won’t. Too bad I like girls.”

Sun let out a self pitying laugh as memories of her high school years flooded back. Being kicked out by her parents for liking girls, getting kicked out of school after so many suspensions and visits to the principal’s office. Thinking back on it, it was all her mom’s fault that she was stuck in a holding cell waiting for her girlfriend to pick her up…again.

She smirked and stood up at the sound of voices.

“What’d she do this time?” That was definitely Neptune, her blue-haired beauty.

“Caught her stealing at the mall. But I’m letting her off with a warning this time.”

Sun rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for them to appear. She always got off with a warning, if she got caught that is. Being friends with Weiss definitely helped with staying out of any serious trouble. 

“I’m very sorry on her behalf; I try to keep her sane.”

“Well, she seems like quite a handful, both figuratively and literally, if you know what I mean.”

“You have no idea.” 

The young guard rounded the corner, Neptune walking beside him, clear annoyance spelled out on her pretty face. 

Sun smiled brightly. “Hey babe, good to see you! Having a good day?”

The guard unlocked Sun’s cell door and she sauntered out, swaying her hips and winking at the young guard who flushed a light pink. Sun laughed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. “Let’s go Nep. Got more fun stuff to do!”

 

 

“What the hell Sun?!” Neptune yelled the minute they exited the police station. “Really? Again? That’s the third time in 2 months!”

Sun sighed, fixing the collar on her shirt.

“And for god’s sake, get a shirt that actually fits you!” Neptune grabbed the front of Sun’s open white collared shirt, buttoning it up to cover her chest and exposed cleavage. Sun let out a small growl and slapped her hands away, undoing the buttons again.

“Uh no? Why would I cover up my goods?” Sun asked, gesturing to her boobs.

Neptune groaned, running a hand through her short blue hair. “Because it’s indecent, we’re in public, and it’s slutty!”

Sun laughed, giving Neptune a wink. “Babe please, you can’t even deny you love it.” Sun leaned forward, pressing her arms against the sides of her boobs, giving Neptune a suggestive look.

Neptune flushed, looking away with a shake of her head. “I can’t figure out for the life of me why I put up with, never mind agree to date you.”

“Meh, cause you love me.”


End file.
